The present invention relates to a dispenser for dry foodstuffs, and more particularly a dispenser for whole or ground coffee beans having an improved free flow ball-type dispensing mechanism.
Dispensers for storing and dispensing whole or ground coffee beans are well known. Such coffee dispensers include a hopper which is sized to hold a desired supply of coffee, and a dispensing mechanism which typically is secured to a lower portion of the front panel of the hopper. In operation, the coffee beans move under gravity through an opening formed in a lower portion of the hopper and past the dispensing mechanism to the user. Dispensing mechanisms are either of a controlled portion dispensing type which when operated, dispense a predetermined volume of coffee, or a free flow dispensing type, which are operable to provide a continuous flow of coffee from the hopper.
Free flow dispensers include ball-type dispensers which are characterized by a semi-spherical housing and a cover. The cover has a complementary shape to that of the housing and is secured in overlying juxtaposition thereto at a pivot aligned with the forwardmost apex of the cover. The cover is moved relative to the housing to selectively permit the flow of coffee therethrough. The housing includes a radially extending flange and in assembly, the housing is mechanically secured to the front panel of the hopper by the insertion of screws through the peripheral flange and into the front panel. The housing is open along its peripheral edge and has a radial diameter larger than the opening formed in the lower portion of the hopper to substantially cover the opening. The housing is provided with an outlet opening of a sufficient size to permit the substantially unrestricted movement of coffee therethrough.
A handle attached to a peripheral edge of the cover is used to urge the cover in rotational movement about the pivot and relative to the housing to selectively align a hole formed in the cover with the housing opening.
Prior art ball-type dispensing mechanisms suffer the disadvantage in that they are susceptible to clogging as a result of the compaction of coffee within the semi-spherical housing. As well, twisting motion of the cover imparts a rotational force on the entire dispensing mechanism in a direction parallel to the front panel to which the dispensing mechanism is secured. Over time, the twisting motion tends to loosen the connection of the housing to the hopper and may result in the accidental detachment of the dispensing mechanism.
In addition, to fit within existing grocery store shelves, conventional store shelf dispensers are typically formed with a narrow generally rectangular hopper configuration, having a lateral width of 4 to 12 inches. As such, the movement of the cover relative to the housing applies lateral forces on the hopper which, as a result of the narrow hopper width, may result in the entire coffee dispenser toppling over.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser for dry foodstuffs, such as whole or ground coffee beans, beans, grains, rice or the like, and which incorporates a free flow ball-type dispensing mechanism adapted to minimize compaction of the foodstuffs therein to reduce the likelihood of clogging.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a store shelf dispensing mechanism for coffee beans which may be operated without imparting significant lateral forces on the dispenser hopper.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser for dry foodstuffs which includes a hopper and a free flow ball-type dispenser mechanism secured to a front panel of the hopper, and in which the dispensing mechanism is operated by a handle which is movable through a vertical plane substantially perpendicular to that of the front panel of the hopper.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dispensing mechanism which includes a housing configured for positioning over a hopper outlet and an internally movable gate positioned between the hopper outlet and the housing, and which in operation displaces and reduces compaction of material within the interior of the housing.
To achieve at least some of the foregoing objects, the present invention resides in a dispenser for storing and dispensing dry foodstuffs, such as whole or ground coffee beans, other types of beans, grains, seeds, rice or the like. The dispenser includes a hopper which defines a chamber of a sufficient size to store a desired supply of foodstuffs and a free flow ball-type dispensing mechanism. The hopper chamber may be of almost any shape but most preferably is configured for store shelf use, having an elongated rectangular construction with generally planar front, and side panels. The height and depth of the hopper side panels are selected corresponding to the typical height and depth of store shelving to permit placement of the hopper thereon. The front and rear panels of the hopper have a height generally corresponding to that of the side panels and a reduced lateral width of between about 4 to 12 inches, and most preferably about 6 inches. An exit orifice is formed in a lower portion of the hopper and most preferably at a lower front portion. The orifice is sized to permit the substantially unrestricted movement of foodstuffs from the hopper chamber therethrough.
The dispensing mechanism is positioned over the exit orifice and is selectively operable to regulate the dispensation of foodstuffs to the consumer. The dispensing mechanism is characterized by a covering housing and an internal gate mechanism. The covering housing includes a generally semi-spherical portion having an opening therethrough and an anchoring flange. The semi-spherical portion extends forwardly from a rearwardmost peripheral edge which is in juxtaposed contact with the hopper to a forwardmost apex. The anchoring flange is coupled to and extends radially outwardly about part, and preferably the entire peripheral edge of the semi-spherical portion. The covering housing is secured over the hopper exit orifice such that foodstuffs move downwardly from the hopper chamber under gravity, through the exit orifice and into the interior of the semi-spherical portion of the covering housing.
The gate member is selectively movable relative to the semi-spherical portion to open and close the dispensing member outlet. The gate member is movable relative to the covering housing between a position where it substantially overlies and blocks the outlet opening to prevent movement of foodstuffs therethrough, and an open position wherein the gate member is moved at least in part therefrom permitting the free flow of foodstuffs from the interior of the covering housing outwardly through the opening. Preferably, the gate member is pivotally secured to the interior side of the covering housing and most preferably, the gate member includes a curved portion which has a curvature marginally smaller than that of the semi-spherical interior of the covering housing, so as to permit its substantially unrestricted pivotal movement relative thereto.
A lever, toggle, flange or other such suitable handle secured to the gate member and projects outwardly through a slot formed through the covering housing where it may be grasped by a user. The slot is formed through the semi-spherical housing so as to extend from a first end which spaced towards the peripheral edge of the spherical portion to a second other end located a distance towards the apex. Most preferably, the slot extends in a plane which is generally perpendicular to the lateral direction of the hopper to which the ball dispenser is mounted.
Although not necessary, a spring or other suitable biasing member may be provided to resiliently urge the gate member to the closed position, blocking the opening.
In operation of the dispenser, a user grasps the handle to actuate the dispensing mechanism and permit the free flow of foodstuff from the hopper. The dispensing mechanism is actuated by moving the handle along the slot and in the plane generally perpendicular to the plane of the hopper front panel. In this regard, the handle is either pulled forwardly away from the hopper or pushed rearwardly to rotate the gate member relative to the semi-spherical housing. The movement of the handle moves the gate member to the open position and permit the free flow of foodstuff from the hopper and covering housing interior mechanism. Once a desired volume of foodstuff has been dispensed, the handle is returned to rotate the gate member back to the closed position, overlying and closing the outlet orifice. Because the gate member is pivotally coupled to the interior of the covering housing, the movement of the gate member operates to dislocate and loosen any compacted foodstuffs which have moved from the hopper into the dispensing mechanism interior, minimizing the likelihood of clogging.
Accordingly, in one aspect the present invention resides in combination a hopper for storing coffee and a dispenser mechanism for dispensing coffee from said hopper,
the hopper defining a chamber and an exit orifice leading from said chamber,
the dispenser mechanism including,
a cover member including a generally semi-spherical portion and peripherally extending flange extending radially from a peripheral edge the semi-spherical portion, the semi-spherical portion extending from the peripheral edge to an apex, the cover member being sized to substantially cover said exit orifice with the peripheral edge being secured about said exit orifice,
said semi-spherical shaped portion further including a slot and a discharge opening formed therethrough, said slot extending radially from a first end spaced towards said peripheral edge to a second end spaced towards said apex, said opening being spaced from said slot and sized to permit substantially unrestricted movement of said coffee therethrough,
an actuating member disposed intermediate said semi-spherical portion and said hopper, said actuating member being pivotally coupled to said cover member and being movable between a first position wherein at least part of said actuating member substantially overlies and closes said opening, and a second position wherein said part of said actuating member is at least partially spaced from said opening,
a handle extending through said slot, and being coupled to the actuating member, whereby the sliding movement of the handle along with slot between the first and second ends selectively moves the actuating member between said first and second positions.
In another aspect the present invention resides in a dispenser for dry foodstuffs comprising a hopper for storing said foodstuffs and a dispenser mechanism,
the hopper including a chamber and an exit orifice leading from said chamber,
the dispenser mechanism including,
a cover member including a generally semi-spherical portion and peripherally extending flange, the semi-spherical portion extending radially from the peripheral edge to an apex, the cover member being sized to substantially cover said exit orifice with the peripheral edge of said cover member being secured about said exit orifice,
said semi-shaped portion further including a slot and an opening formed therethrough, said slot extending radially from a first end spaced towards said peripheral edge to a second end spaced towards said apex, said opening being spaced from said slot and sized to permit substantially unrestricted movement of said coffee therethrough,
an actuating member disposed intermediate said semi-spherical portion and said hopper, said actuating member being pivotally coupled to said cover member and being movable between a first position wherein at least part of said actuating member substantially overlies and closes said opening, and a second position wherein said part of said actuating member is at least partially spaced therefrom,
a handle extending through said slot and coupled to the actuating member, whereby the selective sliding movement of the handle along with slot between the first and second positions moves the actuating member.